I never thought it would come to this
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: i know sucky title, but what would happen if Alek and Chloe broke up would Chloe be able to stand not being with him, or will it result in something more... OMG i suck at summaries just R&R ONE -SHOT! Chalek all the way chalek
1. Chapter 1

**One shot, I do not own chloe king, if I did Alek wouldn't own a shirt and they would be kissing more offen**

Chloe POV

I was crying for days not going to school, not even leaving my bed, I ate practically nothing, unless my mom forced me to eat something. Alek and I broke up, and I just couldn't get over it, I broke up with him, but I just couldn't handle it, I was wearing his sweat shirt, and one of his regular shirts under it,

"Chloe you have to go to school today, and I'm not kidding, you haven't gone for a week, you're behind on your homework, come on now up, up, up." She literally pulled me out of bed; I stood up and put my own sweatshirt on but kept Alek's shirt on, I put on some dark wash jeans, and flip-flops, I didn't have the energy to take a shower, I put on sunglasses to cover up my eyes, which were very red from all the crying. I considered my phone blown up, because Amy, Jasmine, and Paul were texting and calling me 24/7, I called Amy and told her I was going to school today, I hung up before she could start squealing, then I called Jasmine on my way to school, and told her also, she was super excited but she didn't squeal like Amy, she told me she would see me there. I got to school and it was pretty normal, except Sabrina came up to me and blocked my way

"What Sabrina" I snapped, she rolled her eyes

"Just wanted to say I _**WILL**_ be rebounding off of Alek," she was trying to intimidate me

"Well good luck with that, but just so were clear, please kiss him, once you do you will be outa here forever, and I will be oh so happy" I smiled and shoved past her, she grabbed my arm and turned me around

"I don't know what that means, but I will kiss him and I will make sure you see it, so beware" she strutted away,

"Yeah you go ahead, I won't care. I know what will happen to you you're just a dumb air headed cheerleader with the natural crush for the jock" I muttered under my breath I opened my locker,

"Hi Chloe, how you doing" Jasmine asked

"Chloe!" Amy rushed up next to me and hugged me, "What are you doing with those sunglasses, you're inside"

"In case you didn't know I was crying all week they are redder than the flames in hell"

"Whatever, I just wanted you to know, that Alek is looking for you, he managed to find me, and he cornered me until I agreed to tell you, I see why you like him" Amy skipped off

"Stranger and stranger each day" I muttered,

"Well she isn't lying I saw the whole thing, Alek threatened to either kiss her or rip her throat out with his teeth, either way he really wants to see you, plus Valentina wants to see you also, so you're coming over whether you like it or not," she smiled lovingly she really cared, but she also wanted me to be happy so she wasn't happy about making me go to her apartment against my will.

The rest of the day went by in a blur I just zoned out in history and just sat there during lunch, tuning in and out of random conversations, I caught one of Alek, I was about to tune out when I heard my name,

_"So what happened with you and Chloe?" Jasmine asked_

_"She got mad, threw her lamp at me then told me to get out" Alek confessed _

_"Well she came in today with sunglasses on because she has been crying all week, she very rarely left her bed, and she lost a dangerous amount of weight from not eating, she would still be there until her mom literally pulled her out, Alek you need to do something" Jasmine sounded concerned_

_"I don't think anything I do will make her forgive me,"_

I was really glad no one was sitting with me at the table because I got up and flipped it upside down, everyone looked at me, and I ran out, crying again.

Jasmine POV

I walked up to Alek,

"So what happened with you and Chloe?" Jasmine asked

"She got mad, threw her lamp at me then told me to get out" Alek confessed

"Well she came in today with sunglasses on because she has been crying all week, she very rarely left her bed, and she lost a dangerous amount of weight from not eating, she would still be there until her mom literally pulled her out, Alek you need to do something" Jasmine sounded concerned

"I don't think anything I do will make her forgive me," then I heard a crash and noticed the table Chloe was sitting at was flipped upside down, she ran out crying,

"See!" I yelled at him then followed Chloe out, I followed her crying sounds and found her in an empty class room "Chloe, what's wrong" she looked at me

"He doesn't want me anymore, he doesn't want to make up and go back to before" she almost screamed, I noticed she was sweating, from wearing that sweat shirt all day

"Chloe you're sweating, pretty bad, you need to take this sweater off" I told her

"No! I can't, not till I get home" she shook her head

"Then I'm taking you home now" I grabbed her and pulled her out of school and all the way to the apartment, "We are at the apartment, in my room, take it off" She pulled the sweater off, and I saw why she didn't want to take it off in public, she was wearing Alek's shirt, the one he gave her not too long ago, because they were on her roof and it was chilly out

"He doesn't want me, so what's the point, I would rather give all my lives than live without him!" this time she did scream,

"Chloe, he does want you, he's just a jerk and won't show it" she wouldn't look up "Chloe, he's been crying too, he just knows it would make the biggest scene in school history if he didn't show for a week, plus I didn't just drag him I dragged him by the hair" I lifted her face "Chloe he loves you more than your mom, Valentina, me, Amy and Paul mixed together" she nodded I heard the door slam, I knew it was Alek, 'cause Valentina wouldn't slam the door "I will be back" I told Chloe she just stayed there, barely moving an inch, I walked out "Alek" I said he just ignored me and went in his room locking the door, silly Alek he thought a door could keep me out. I kicked it open; he was sitting on his bed

"Ever heard of privacy?" he said not looking at me,

"Yeah, but you're giving Chloe too much, she's in my room" his head shot up and looked at me "She wore your shirt today, under that sweater, she is sitting in my room, probably plotting on how to kill herself till she dies permanently" he shook his head

"She wouldn't give up a life for me"

"No" I said "she told me herself that she would rather give all her lives than live without you" I rolled my eyes I walked to my room and grabbed Chloe's arm I pulled her into Alek's room and sat her down on the bed, Chloe was totally un aware of Alek she never opened her eyes, and Alek never made a sound, "Chloe what did you tell me a minute ago?" she shrugged, refusing to open her eyes "About Alek" she broke down,  
>"he doesn't want me,"<p>

"And"

"Why do you want to know I already said them once" she said

"I just didn't quite catch them the first time"

"Well too bad, I'm not going through it again, I don't care how many lives I have left, and I'm not living any of them without Alek."

Chloe POV

"Well too bad, I'm not going through it again, I don't care how many lives I have left, and I'm not living any of them without Alek." I felt warm arms around me, I knew they were Alek's, I let them hug me, I finally opened my eyes, I was in Alek's room Alek was hugging me, he heard everything, I turned to face him,

"Alek I—" he shushed me, and then I felt his warm and soft lips on mine. "I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" He said in his most sexy British accent, I kissed him again and I will never leave him again, never I love him too much.

**Yay! I hope you liked it, this is a one-shot!**


	2. the other version

** I do not own chloe king, if I did Alek wouldn't own a shirt and they would be kissing more offen**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV<p>

I was crying for days not going to school, not even leaving my bed, I ate nothing, I was starving I didn't care, what's the point in eating if I can't do it with Alek. Alek and I broke up, and I just couldn't get over it, I broke up with him, but I just couldn't handle it, I was wearing his sweat shirt, and one of his regular shirts under it,

"Chloe you have to go to school today, and I'm not kidding, you haven't gone for a week, you're behind on your homework, come on now up, up, up." She literally pulled me out of bed; I stood up and put my black camisole on and some short shorts, I put on a few necklaces, and flip-flops, I didn't have the energy to take a shower, I put on sunglasses to cover up my eyes, which were very red from all the crying. I considered my phone blown up, because Amy, Jasmine, and Paul were texting and calling me 24/7 even Alek called me once, I called Amy and told her I was going to school today, I hung up before she could start squealing, then I called Jasmine on my way to school, and told her also, she was super excited but she didn't squeal like Amy, she told me she would see me there. I got to school and it was pretty normal, except Sabrina came up to me and blocked my way

"What Sabrina" I snapped, she rolled her eyes

"Just wanted to say I _**WILL**_ be rebounding off of Alek," she was trying to intimidate me

"Well good luck with that, he won't want you" I smiled and shoved past her, she grabbed my arm and turned me around

"I think he will after finally getting rid off you I think he would be happy to have anyone but you, and when we start making out I will make sure you see it" she strutted away,

"Yeah you go ahead, I won't care. I know what will happen to you you're just a dumb air headed cheerleader with the natural crush for the jock" I muttered under my breath I opened my locker,

"Hi Chloe, how you doing" Jasmine asked

"Hungry, but no I will not eat anything, if I do it will show I'm over Alek" Jasmine looked confused

"Chloe you have to eat something, you're so thin, I can practically see you're bones" Jasmine took out a candy bar and handed it to me, I pushed it away

"I can't Jasmine, I vowed not to eat anything till me and Alek are back together" Jasmine slapped me

"Chloe you are so stupid" I glared at her

"And you're lucky I'm weak, or else you'd be at the other end of the hallway" I threatened

"Chloe, you need to eat something, you're all bones under that Cami" I shook my head

"She said she vowed not to eat anything til' her and Alek get back together" she turned to me "Chloe not eating is very bad for you, you could die, or in your case loose another life"

"Then tell Alek that" I pointed to him across the hall, while he was listening to us "I got to get to class, see ya" I said and walked away

Alek POV

"She said she vowed not to eat anything til' her and Alek get back together" she turned to Chloe "Chloe not eating is very bad for you, you could die, or in your case loose another life"

"Then tell Alek that" Chloe pointed to me "I got to get to class, see ya" she said and walked away. I walked over to them

"She won't eat?" I asked Jasmine turned around

"Yeah she won't eat til' you two get back together, so if you two don't get back together by the end of the week she's going to loose another life" Jasmine almost screamed

"Shh! I will talk to her nothing more" Jasmine raised her eyebrows

"Do you even want to get back together with her?" she asked

"Of course I do but I don't think she wants to" I said Jasmine slapped me "Ow what the hell was that for" I yelled

"For being an idiot! Of course she wants to get back together with you, she won't eat anything until you do I mean it I even offered her this and she wouldn't eat it" she held out a candy bar "She's serious about not eating"

"Well I'll talk to her later" I walked away, I still can't believe she slapped me

Chloe POV

An arm grabbed me, and turned me around, it was Bridget... great...

"What Bridget?" I said she rolled her eyes

"Sabrina told you a lie, she won't be trying to go for Alek, I will, and I just wanted to warn you" she stroked my arm, I grabbed it and retracted my claws into it "OUCH!" she yelped I let go

"Hey Bridget, I want you to know that Alek isn't yours and he never will be, I don't care if we broke up, I still care about him and I don't think he will want to be with a slut that only wants to sleep with him so I guess you can go find another person to stalk around all day" I smiled and started to walk away she grabbed me again, she turned me around and punched me, I fell to the floor. "What the hell Bridget!" I screamed

"No one tells me Alek isn't mine because he already is he's my boyfriend now and you can't do a thing about it" her turn to smile

"Who says I'm your boyfriend" an accented voice said

"Alek baby, this little skank is trying to rip us apart, tell her that were happy together" she begged Alek looked at her like she was stupid

"I'm not your boyfriend, I will never be, I don't like girls like you" Bridget ran away crying, Alek helped me up "Come on we need to get that fixed by Valentina" I mentally slapped myself I thought Alek hated me now

"Thanks" I said lamely, he chuckled, we got outside, and about a mile away from school he stopped and looked at my body, then frowned

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"You know full well why"

"I do but I want to hear you say it" he smirked and I lost it, my head was spinning and I could barely control myself

"I vowed to eat nothing until you and me got back together" I admitted I couldn't help it, his British voice is so mesmerizing

"Well then..." He didn't finish before his lips crashed down on mine, it felt like fireworks were going off, his lips on mine it felt amazing... but as if time hated us I felt dizzy I backed up

"Ok I need something to eat soon or else I'm going to pass out" I said holding onto Alek for support, he smirked then picked me up Bridal Style and carried me into the Cafe he set me down onto a chair and went to pay for food and coffee, but just as he left Brian came out of nowhere

"Hey Chloe" I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything "What?" he asked

"I don't want to see you" I sneered

"Why? I thought you liked me"

"I did but now I have Alek, and he is way better than you" I got up and went by Alek "Let's get this to go Brian's here and I don't want to see him" he nodded then said

"Wait here I want to talk to Brian" he walked over to Brian I listened in

_"Hi Brian, Chloe tells me you keep trying to see her" Alek says_

_"Yeah so, in time she will figure out that I'm the one for her and no one else is" Brian laughed_

_"Well she seems perfectly happy with me, and she never mentioned you until you started stalking her" Alek sneered_

_"Oh so you're Alek, well she doesn't like kissing anyone, so it won't be long until she dumps you" Brian chuckled_

_"Actually we have kissed quite a few times, some longer than others" _

"Here's your food" the waitress said my head snapped up

"Thanks" I sighed and took the bag I walked over to the table where Alek and Brian were talking "Let's go Alek I'm starving" he nodded and got up

"I hope we won't have to talk again Brian" I felt Brian's eyes on me the whole time we walked out, but before we reached the door I stopped and pulled Alek close and kissed him on the lips, then walked out sticking my tongue out at Brian, the look on his face was priceless... I now know that Alek loves me and that I can't loose him, and if I do i might starve myself out of another life,

* * *

><p><strong>one shot hope you liked<strong>


End file.
